Namja 20 sec
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Hai kau! Bisakah kau menatapku semenit saja? Bahkan aku hanya membutuhkan 20 detik untuk mencintaimu... (Special Kaisoo Day,chapter 2 END)/ EXO/ KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ FLUFF/ YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Namja 20 sec**

 **Cast : Kaisoo focus (Special Kaisoo day)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa Kaisoo itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hai kau! Bisakah kau menatapku semenit saja? Bahkan aku hanya membutuhkan 20 detik untuk mencintaimu..._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

Dia, namja bertubuh mungil dengan sejuta pesona. Mata bulat bening yang selalu berbinar. Tatapan malu-malu menambah daya tarik sosok yang sering dipanggil Kyungsoo itu. Pipi gembil yang merona, bibir merah merekah, senyum teduh yang selalu dia pancarkan menambah daftar kesempurnaan namja manis yang satu ini. Hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo. Dia selalu mengendap-endap, diam-diam, takut-takut saat melihat Jongin. Benar, Jongin si anak bandel dari kelas sebelah. Kyungsoo sering menyebutnya namja 20 detik. Kenapa? Kalian akan segera tau jawabannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Biasanya saat bel jam istirahat berbunyi Kyungsoo akan langsung berlari keatap gedung SM High School tempatnya menimba ilmu ini. Dia akan bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas dipojok atap gedung itu. Menunggu sosok tampan yang akan selalu duduk pada kursi kayu tepat diseberang persembunyian Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Namja tampan berkulit tan eksotis yang sudah satu tahun ini mencuri hatinya. Dan benar saja, belum lama Kyungsoo memposisikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas itu, Jongin juga memasuki atap gedung itu. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo telah meletakkan satu bungkus roti coklat dan sekotak susu diatas kursi kayu itu dengan memo kecil berisi kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuk Jongin.

Seperti biasa, Jongin akan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kayu itu. Memejamkan mata dengan wajah menengadah seolah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajah tampannya. Dari balik tumpukan kardus itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya pahatan Tuhan didepannya.

Jongin mulai membuka matanya dan menoleh kekanan. Dipojok kursi sudah ada sebungkus roti coklat dan sekotak susu. Jongin mengambil roti dan susu itu. Membaca memo berwarna coklat yang tertempel disana.

 _Selamat hari selasa Jongin. Seperti biasa, roti coklat dan sekotak susu untukmu. Makanlah dengan baik. Fighting! ^^_

Begitu kira-kira isi memo kecil itu. Jongin mengulas senyum dibibir seksinya. Tidak pernah ada nama pengirim dimemo itu. Dan itu membuat Jongin penasaran dengan sosok misterius yang begitu baik hati memberinya sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu setiap hari Selasa. Setidaknya sekitar satu tahun belakangan ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Jongin segera membuka roti itu dan menghabiskannya. Begitu juga dengan sekotak susunya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Dengan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu yang sama, Kyungsoo mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan riang. Tanpa disadari Jongin telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan atap gedung. Kyungsoo tidak merasa kaget, karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat hafal bagaimana kegiatan Jongin..

.

.

Ini adalah hari Rabu. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan segera berlari keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Kali ini bukan diatap gedung, Tapi dihalaman belakang sekolah. Dan seperti biasa pula Kyungsoo akan segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar tidak jauh dari kursi kayu panjang dipojok taman. Tentunya setelah meletakkan sepotong roti strawberry dan sekotak jus jeruk diatas kursi kayu itu. Tak lupa memo dengan kertas berwarna merah yang tertempel rapi disana.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo menunggu, Jongin sudah berada disana. Meletakkan pantatnya diatas kursi kayu itu. Mengarahkan pandangannya keatas. Menikmati hijau daun yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Jongin menoleh kekanan. Dan tentu saja Jongin menemukan sebungkus roti strawberry dengan sekotak jus jeruk dengan memo berwarna merah disana.

 _Selamat hari Rabu, Jongin. Habiskan roti dan jus-mu, ne? Stay happy. Fighting ^^_

Begitulah kira-kira isi memo itu. Jongin selalu tersenyum membaca isi memo yang menutnya sangat manis. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada nama pengirim roti dan jus-nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera membuka roti dan menghabiskannya. Jus jeruk yang selalu hadir disetiap hari Rabu itu tak lupa ia teguk habis. Dan dibalik pohon, ada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana Jongin menghabiskan roti dan jus pemberiannya. Segera saja Kyungsoo membuka sebungkus roti strawberry dan jus jeruk yang sedari tadi dibawanya untuk makan siangnya. Inilah Kyungsoo, namja yang selalu mengendap-endap dan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk sekedar melihat Jongin. Sepertinya kalian mulai paham dengan maksud dari namja 20 detik yang Kyungsoo maksud.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Kyungsoo akan segera berlari keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Bagaikan suatu alarm yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu tepat waktu. Hari Kamis bukan hari diatap gedung atau di taman belakang sekolah. Hari Kamis adalah digedung latihan dance. Kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan kegiatan Jongin yang satu ini. Setiap hari Kamis Jongin akan selalu berlatih dance digedung ini. Dan Kyungsoo akan segera bersembunyi dibalik property tak terpakai yang ditumpuk rapi dipojok ruang latihan ini. Tentu saja setelah meletakkan sebungkus roti keju, jus apel, dan sekotak vitamin.

Bagaikan sebuah takdir, Jongin selalu tepat datang keruang latihan setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menyusupkan tubuh mungilnya dipojok ruangan itu. Untung saja tubuh Kyungsoo mungil, jadi memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi di segala macam medan.

Jongin yang sudah siap dengan segala persiapan latihannyapun segera menggerakkan tubuh atletisnya. Bergerak dengan powerfull dan sangat memukau. Sungguh, kemampuan menari Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Jongin sangat hebat dan berbakat. Lihatlah bagaimana dengan lincahnya tubuh Jongin bergerak kesana kemari meluapkan rasa senangnya terhadap menari. Sangat terlihat bagaimana Jongin menari dengan hati, tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo selalu melihat Jongin menari, itu tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa bosan.

Setelah puas berlatih, Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku kayu tidak jauh dari tumpukan properti yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeka keringatnya yang menetes didahi dan lehernya menggunakan handuk yang ia bawa. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo dapat mencium wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin melepas kaos oblong yang dia gunakan khusus untuk berlatih. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo blushing ria ditempat persembunyiannya. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh dengan abs yang terbentuk itu seolah menghipnotis Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh kekanan. Sudah ada sebungkus roti keju, sekotak jus apel, dan vitamin tergeletak rapi dipojok bangku yang Jongin duduki. Kali ini kertas memo berwarna putih.

 _Selamat hari Kamis, Jongin. Jangan malas minum vitamin, ne? Berlatihlah dengan serius, dan jaga kesehatanmu. Fighting ^^_

Jongin tersenyum menatap sekotak vitamin itu. Menatapnya lama. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat hati Kyungsoo berdetak tidak normal. Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? oh,apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pesona Jongin sekarang?

Jongin mengambil sebungkus roti dan memakannya. Tak lupa meminum jus apelnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mulai memakan roti pemberiannya juga segera membuka bungkus roti yang sama dengan milik Jongin. Entah mengapa bungkus roti ini sangat sulit dibuka. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat suara gemerasak khas plastik roti yang sulit dibuka. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin mulai curiga dengan suara aneh yang tak sengaja diciptakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegaa arah. Menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara gemerasak itu masih terdengar. Padahal sedang tidak ada seorangpun diruang latihan ini. Jongin yang merasa curigapu menoleh kebelakang tepat ditumpukan property yang tak terpakai itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih saja sibuk dengan acara membuka bungkus rotinya.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin melihat siluet mungil yang sedang duduk manis dibalik tumpukan property itu. Jongin mencoba mendekatinya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tentu saja suara Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Reflek Kyungsoo melemparkan roti kejunya didepan wajah Jongin. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat tau Jongin tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"J-Jongin" Kyungsoo tergagap

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Jongin masih tidak merubah posisinya. Tatapan Jongin begitu tajam. Dan itu semakin membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak beraturan. Pipi gembil dan putih itu berubah menjadi merah jambu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau disini" Jongin kembali bersuara. Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan situasi ini segera bangkit dan berlari kelauar ruang latihan. Tidak mau membongkar semua usaha penguntitannya untuk Jongin sia-sia saat Jongin tau tentangnya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo mrmilih meninggalkan Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang tidak dia dijawab.

Jongin masih menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruang latihan. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah namja itu yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Dan saat Jongin menolehkan kepalannya, Jongin menemukan sebungkus roti keju, sekotak jus apel, dan vitamin yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Bedanya milik namja mungil ini tidak ada memo yang menempel dirotinya.

Jongin yang tadinya hanya tersenyum kini mulai terkekeh. Jongin tau sekarang siapa orang misterius yang selama ini 'menghantuinya'.

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Itu tergantung review dari readerdeul ya *PLAK**

 **Ini fic saya buat special untuk KAISOO DAY, horeeee... *jingkrak2kegirangan**

 **JongSoo post-nya tepat pukul 12.00 malem loh, sengaja banget demi My Baby Kyungie. Kenapa gak di post pas tgl 13? Itu karena pengen kasih hadiah ke Baby Kyungie. Hahaha...**

 **JongSoo seneng bisa bikinin fic manis untuk hari spesial My Couple bias. Kyungsoo Oppa Chukkae ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran saya tampung dengan baik, asal bukan bash ya...**

 **Happy Kaisoo Day, Happy Kaisoo Shipper, Happy EXO-L**

 **We are One, We are EXO, Saranghada ^^**

 **12 January 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Namja 20 sec**

 **Cast : Kaisoo focus (Special Kaisoo day)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa Kaisoo itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hai kau! Bisakah kau menatapku semenit saja? Bahkan aku hanya membutuhkan 20 detik untuk mencintaimu..._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

Preview

 _Jongin yang tadinya hanya tersenyum kini mulai terkekeh. Jongin tau sekarang siapa orang misterius yang selama ini 'menghantuinya'._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Deg, Deg, Deg...

Namja manis dengan mata bulat itu memegangi dada kirinya yang seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada pintu ruang latihan dance yang tertutup itu. Lulutnya seakan melemas, tak sanggup menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Baiklah, mungkin itu memang hal yang wajar. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin si namja tan yang tampan itu baru saja menyapanya. Sekali lagi, MENYAPA Kyungsoo setelah satu tahun ini menjadi 'pengikut' setianya. Lihat bagaimana pipi gembil itu merona. Lihat bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum. Kau manis sekali saat sedang jatuh cinta Kyungsoo.

Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jongin sedekat itu dengannya membuat jantung yang seharusnya menggantung diatas sana, sekarang telah berpindah dibagian lambungnya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, seperti itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Bagaimana aroma Jongin tercium oleh hidung mancungnya, hahh...rasanya senyum itu tidak akan bisa hilang dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

Masih asik dengan lamunan tentang Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa pintu yang sedari tadi Ia gunakan utuk bersandar tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sret

Bugh..!

"Aww" erang Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, pintu yang mendadak dibuka membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas kebelakang, membuat bokongnya menyapa lantai dengan tidak elit.

Tangan mungilnya memegangi bokong yang terasa panas. Ingin sekali rasanya namja mungil itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan kalimat-kalimat 'indah'. Namun niat 'mulianya' itu terpaksa Ia urungkan setelah tau siapa orang yang membuat bokong manisnya pencium lantai.

Setelah mendongakkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo mendelik mengetahui bahwa namja tan itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Jongin-si namja tan sudah memakai kembali seragamnya. Dan sekarang terlihat semakin tampan dengan sedikit keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat menatap mata bulat yang seolah berkata _–gawat!-_

Kyungsoo masih diposisinya. Mata bulatnya tak lepas dari wajah Jongin. Jantung yang belum sembuh dari getar aneh itu semakin menjadi saat melihat senyum dari wajah tampannya. Oh, ayolah kenapa seakan tubuhnya kaku?

Jongin tersenyum singkat menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang memiliki mata sebulat kelereng dan wajah gembil dengan rona dipipinya. Tunggu, apa namja dibahwahnya ini benar namja? Atau malah yeoja?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo dengan senyum tampannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku melihat senyum Jongin. Bibir hatinya seakan tak bisa tertutup lagi. Pipinya semakin merah. Bayangkan, betapa menggemaskan wajah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo tergagap. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa dia tergagap didepan namja pujaannya.

"Sepertinya kau sulit untuk bangun" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya didepan Kyungsoo. Berbaik hati ingin membantu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan kokoh itu. Sangat lama. Seolah masih tidak percaya bahwa Jongin mencoba membantunya. Bolehkah Kyungsoo bersorak sekarang? Bolehkah Kyungsoo melompat-lompat sekarang? oh, sungguh. Jika ini mimpi jangan ada yang bangunkan!

Beberapa detik terlewati, deheman halus dari Jongin menyadarkan lamunannya. Membuat wajah yang masih merona itu menatap mata Jongin. Jongin memberi kode untuk Kyungsoo mau menerima uluran tangannya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu gugup sekarang. Tangan yang masih menempel dibokongnya pun seolah berkeringat. Oh,apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tangan mungilnya dari bokongnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia meraih tangan kokoh itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana Kyungsoo bisa menyentuh tangan Jongin dengan mudah setelah satu tahun hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Tapi pikiran itu Ia tangkis jauh-jauh. Bagaimana jika Jongin tau bahwa Kyungsoo-lah si namja stalker yang selama ini 'mengganggu' hidupnya? Kyungsoo hanya takut Jongin akan menghindarinya. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo memilih bangun dengan tangannya sendiri. Menghiraukan tangan kokoh namja tampan disampingnya itu. Dengan wajah yang semakin merah Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tepat didepan Jongin. Jongin ikut berdiri, menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam. Raut gugup tercetak jelas disana.

"A-aku minta maaf" ucapnya takut-takut

"Kenapa minta maaf?" ucap Jongin cepat. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup dibuatnya

"Ak-aku menghalangi jalanmu" sungguh,kenapa jantungnya seolah tak mau mendengar apa yang dipikirkan otaknya? Kenapa jantungnya nakal sekali.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. Jongin melihat bagaimana wajah namja didepannya itu sangat manis dengan semburat merah jambu dipipi gembilnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Rasanya dia ingin pingsan melihat bagaimana mata tajam Jongin menatap wajahnya.

"Begitukah?" goda Jongin dengan seringaian dibibir seksinya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A-ku permisi. Anyeong" Kyungsoo menunduk sebentar didepan Jongin kemudian segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan tenang disana. Secepat kilat Ia pacu langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya tidak dapat Ia tuntaskan. Dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya, Jongin berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sedikit terkekeh melihat bagaimana namja mungil itu berjalan sangat cepat sehingga menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Dasar ceroboh" ucap Jongin dengan kekehan ringan.

Begitu Kyungsoo berbelok dikelasnya, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap dari luar jendela sesosok mungil yang sekarang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal seolah tau jika Jongin dari tadi mengawasinya. Jongin tersenyum singkat dan melangkah pergi dengan rasa hangat didadanya. Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian konyol itu membuat Kyungsoo seolah dihantui perasaan aneh. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika sekarang Jongin sering memergokinya dimanapun Ia berada.

Ini adalah hari Selasa, dimana biasanya Kyungsoo akan segera berlari menuju atap gedung saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, tubuh mungilnya ia sembunyikan dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas setelah memberikan sebungkus roti coklat dan sekotak susu tak lupa memo kecil berisi kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuk Jongin.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah mulai hafal bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik benda-benda aneh. Bahkan Jongin begitu menikmati bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

Jongin tau jika Kyungsoo sedang berada dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas diseberang kursi kayu yang biasanya Ia duduki saat diatap gedung ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sepatu yang membungkus kaki mungilnya tidak sengaja terlihat oleh Jongin saat Kyungsoo kembali kesulitan membuka bungkus rotinya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana usaha Kyungsoo yang gigih menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Terkekeh pelan saat Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru menarik kakinya agar tidak terlihat oleh Jongin. Tapi, Jongin terlanjur tau keberadaanmu Kyungsoo.

Jongin memakan roti coklatnya dengan tenang sambil terus menatap persembunyian Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum samar saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo menyembul dari balik tumpukan kardus berusaha mencuri pandang kearahnya. Jongin yang mengetahui gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang begitu manis, mencoba menggodanya. Ditariknya kertas memo yang menempel dikotak susunya. Membaca isinya dengan keras agar terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Selamat hari Selasa Jongin. Makan roti dan minum susumu dengan baik, ne? Fighting. Aiish...kalimat apa ini? Kenapa setiap hari selalu sama?" Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya saat ekor matanya menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang manyun dibalik tumpukan kardus.

"Jika saja aku tau siapa orang yang mengirimkan ini, akan lebih baik jika kalimat itu diucapkan dari mulutnya sendiri" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo yang berada dibalik karduspun merona saat mendengar kalimat dari Jongin. Membuat Jongin ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembilnya. Oh,ayolah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis jika seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dihari Rabu, Jongin kembali memergoki Kyungsoo di taman belakang sekolah. Melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mengendap-endap meletakkan sebungkus roti strawberry dengan jus jeruk dikursi kayu tempat biasa Jongin duduki. Jongin terkekeh saat tau bagaimana gugupnya Kyungsoo berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon maple yang tidak terlalu besar. Jadi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya, tetap saja ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang terlihat. Sungguh, Jongin ingin tertawa kencang sekarang. Tapi Ia harus menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Mencari moment pas dimana ia akan benar-benar memergoki namja mungil itu.

Tak terasa hari begitu cepat berganti. Sekarang adalah hari Kamis. Hari dimana Jongin berlatih dance. Sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya, Jongin sengaja berdiam diri diluar kelas Kyungsoo. Menunggu tingkah menggemaskan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namja mungil itu. Dan benar saja, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang terburu-buru keluar kelasnya dengan roti,vitamin dan jus jambu ditangannya. Sedikit kesulitan saat membawa barang-barang itu karena Kyungsoo membawanya masing-masing 2 buah. Kalian tentu ingat jika Kyungsoo menyamakan apa saja yang dia makan itu dengan apa yang dimakan Jongin bukan?

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa kasian melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo kesulitan berjalan dengan 6 barang yang dia bawa. Sekaligus merasa senang dan merasa dihargai. Bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikannya. Bagaimana dia dengan suka rela merasa kerepotan demi dirinya. Tapi ini belum saatnya. Belum, saat dimana Jongin menemukan momen pas untuk memergoki Kyungsoo.

Langkah Jongin semakin Ia perlambat saat Kyungsoo mulai memasuki ruang latihannya. Sedikit memberi jeda agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terburu-buru saat menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik property itu. Yah, bagaimanapun juga property itu adalah sebagian besar benda berat. Jongin hanya khawatir jika Kyungsoo terlalu terburu-buru, property itu akan jatuh menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Tunggu, apa baru saja Jongin menghawatirkan Kyungsoo?

Jongin memasuki ruang latihan setelah memastikan Kyungsoo duduk manis dibalik tumpukan property itu. Senyum tampannya mengembang saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali Ia memergoki Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak kunjung memainkan musik dan memulai latihannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir apakah Jongin sedang merasa tidak baik? Tidak biasanya Jongin melewatkan latihannya.

Kyungsoo masih asik berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok namja tampan telah mendekatinya. Berjalan pelan, dan mengendap agar Kyungsoo tak mengetahui kedatangannya. Oh Jongin, kau tau bukan bahwa mengendap itu tidak menyenangkan? Bayangkan bagaimana selama satu tahun ini Kyungsoo mengendap demi dirimu?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja Jongin bejongkok tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya begitu dekat hingga kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Hembusan napas hangat Jongin menyentuh kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, membuat napasnya sendiri seakan tercekat. Pipi itu merona seketika begitu mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Tubuhnya seperti membeku.

"Kau tidak sedang menguntitku bukan?" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Bibir Kyungsoo seakan terkunci. Sungguh tak ada hal yang lebih mengagetkan selain kau berhadapan dengan namja yang kau sukai dan pertanyaan 'menguntit' darinya adalah benar.

"A-aku...aku..." suara Kyungsoo seakan habis dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo semakin merona. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Bersarang didahi dan lehernya. Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu gugup dan salah tingkah. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan sejuta kekagetannya. Membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Hei, bisa gawat jika Kyungsoo sampai pingsan.

"Berhentilah menguntitku" lanjut Jongin. Ia menyamankan duduknya disebelah Kyungsoo. Mensejajarkan dengan namja manis itu.

"Aku, tidak meguntitmu" jawab Kyungsoo cepat kemudian dengan cepat pula Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan roti,susu,dan vitamin itu?" Jongin menunjuk ketiga benda yang bertengger manis dikursi kayu yang biasa Jongin duduki. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo malu sekaligus takut.

"Mianhae" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menatap wajah itu. Terlihat raut menyesal disana.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Jongin, mata tajamnya tak lepas menatap namja manis disampingnya itu.

"Karena aku telah mengganggumu setahun terakhir ini" kata Kyungsoo polos. Jongin tersenyum.

"Kata siapa kau menggangguku?" otomatis Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mak-maksudmu?" tanyanya polos dengan mata bulat yang melebar. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Jongin.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, Do Kyungsoo. Gomawo" ucap Jongin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merona. Tunggu, bagaimana Jongin tau namanya?

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"Akan sangat bodoh jika aku tidak mengetahui nama seseorang yang telah menguntitku selama satu tahun ini" Jongin memberikan senyumnya. Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo, lihatlah wajahnya yang tak berhenti merona dari tadi.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak terganggu?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup, tangan mungilnya meremas roti bungkus yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku senang kau memperhatikanku" jawab Jongin santai. Ahh...ada perasaan hangat saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu,eoh?" lanjutnya.

"Karena aku takut" jawab Kyungsoo. Kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Takut?" Jongin mulai penasaran dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut kau merasa risih padaku. Aku takut kau menghindariku"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa yang sebenanya terjadi? Kenapa jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat Kyungsoo mengucapkannya? Apakah dia terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo sehingga hati rapuh itu begitu ketakutan padanya?

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan namja mungil itu. Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya. Menatap mata tajam milik Jongin.

"Kyungsoo dengar. Aku sudah tau tentangmu. Aku tau apa yang selama ini kau lakukan untukku. Roti,susu,jus,vitamin, semuanya aku tau. Kau begitu memperhatikanku. Aku berterimakasih, kau memberikanku kehangatan dengan pesan penyemangatmu selama satu tahun ini. Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mengendap lagi ketika kau ingin bertemu denganku, arra?" kalimat panjang dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seksinya.

"Kau, dari mana..."

"Aku tau Kyungsoo. Aku mencari tahu tentangmu setelah pertama kali aku memergokimu waktu itu" Jongin memutus kalimat Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan bagaimana Jongin tau tentang Kyungsoo. Tentu saja semburat merah jambu itu kembali menghiasi pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Sungguh, hal itu membuat Jongin tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan setelah memahami ucapan dari Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum dibuatnya. Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi gembil itu. Sehingga tatapan mereka lebih fokus dan sangat intens. Jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Memberi sensasi aneh pada keduanya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi maukah kau mencobanya denganku?" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak dengan pernyataan Jongin. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan butiran bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Apa benar Jongin mengatakan hal itu? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh, Do Kyungsoo"

Deg

Deg

Perasaan hangat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan nyaman itu datang saat Jongin menyebut namanya? Setelah beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberi jawaban pada Jongin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Jongin merapatkan jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Menempelkan dahi mereka membuat rasa hangat semakin menjalar dikeduanya.

"Aku berjanji padamu Kyungsoo, bahwa aku akan membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku" ucap Jongin mantab membuat kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Jongin menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo, menyiratkan bagaimana seriusnya atas perkataannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh bibir merah merekah milik Kyungsoo. Nafas hangat dan jantung yang saling berdebar menggambarkan betapa cinta dahsyat saat dinikmati dua hati yang bersatu.

Chu~

Lembut, hangat... itulah perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana Jongin menikmati bibir manis itu. Bagaimana Jongin mencuri ciuman pertama namja manis itu. Mulai melumat lembut, memejamkan mata seolah memperdalam keintiman rasa cinta yang sedang menyerang mereka. Setelah beberapa saat menikmati bibir manis itu, Jongin melepaskan tautan hangat mereka. Memandang mata bulat yang mulai terbuka. Menatapnya dalam.

"Aku harap ini adalah jawaban 'ya' darimu Kyungsoo" dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan lelehan hangat dari kedua matanya. Jongin mengusap lembut lelehan kristal itu. Pandangan lembut tak lepas dari mata Jongin. Matu rengkuhan ia tujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Membenamkan wajah namja mungil itu pada dada bidangnya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Berharap ini adalah awal yang baik saat Jongin memberikan cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

END

.

.

*Eeaaa. Ada yang terharu gak? Hahaha...

JongSoo kasih rekomen untuk dengerin Instrumen piano nya 'July-In Love' pas baca ini fic pasti tambah greget deh

Akhirnya Fic Special Kaisoo nya udah kelar. Ini Jongsoo buat semanis mungkin, untuk My Couple bias.

Dan Specialnya lagi pas Ultahnya si Kkamjong, sesuai reques (?) dari salah satu readers

Semoga kalian suka ya...

Isi kolom review yang kepengen dibuatin Fic manis atau Sequel nya Kaisoo. Berhubung masih bulan Januari loh *Nyengir

Terimakasih untuk readersdeul yang sudah menanti Fic dari Jongsoo.

Saengil Chukkae Kim Jongin, Saranghae 3

13 January 2016


End file.
